Pasture Bedtime
June 26, 2018 July 5, 2018 July 6, 2018 July 13, 2018 July 31, 2018 September 4, 2018 September 14, 2018 September 15, 2018 September 21, 2018 October 13, 2018 October 29, 2018 November 8, 2018 November 19, 2018}} |viewers = 1.33 million}} "Pasture Bedtime" is the twentieth episode of the third season, and the one-hundred-twenty-first episode of The Loud House overall. Plot The boys struggle with whether to attend Liam's barn sleepover or Girl Jordan's awesome pool party. Synopsis At school, Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, and Zach are excited for Liam’s first ever sleepover at his farm. Suddenly, Girl Jordan arrives, and announces that she finally got a new swimming pool, and is inviting them to her party to celebrate. The boys are bummed, since they'd like to come, but decide to stay with Liam, since it's his first sleepover. Girl Jordan, however, says they can come as late as they want. At Liam's farm, Liam is giving a tour of the farm for his friends. Once they're done, Liam says that they can start having fun now. Throughout the sleepover, the boys have fun wrangling chickens, riding on a goat, rolling down the hills in tires, and playing hide-and-seek. Throughout all these activities, the boys keep getting calls from their classmates showing all of the fun things they're missing out on at the pool party, such a make-your-own sandwich station, a tattoo station, and the pool, where Mollie plans on beating Lincoln's cannonball record. Not wanting to miss out on the things that look like fun, the boys suggest that they tire Liam out so they can sneak out. After drinking a glass of goat's milk, Liam finally falls asleep, leading the others to finally sneak out. Arriving to Girl Jordan's pool party, the boys attempt get in on the enjoyment. Rusty heads to the make-your-own sandwich station, Zach heads to the tattoo station, and Lincoln and Clyde head to the pool. Unfortunately, the boys quickly run in various problems: Rusty accidentally puts hot sauce on his sandwich instead of ketchup, making his face swell up (since he's allergic to hot sauce), Zach's hair falls off when it is discovered that the hair dye he put on can be damaging to redheads, and Lincoln and Clyde have to swim in their underwear when there are no available swimsuits (and Girl Jordan's dog took their clothes). Realizing that the party is not as fun as they thought, the boys decide to head back to Liam's. However, when trying to sneak out, the boys are exposed in front of everyone, making everyone pull out their phones, and record the embarrassing scene. Upon leaving, Lincoln attempts to get his and Clyde's clothes back, but the dog ends up ripping them up. The next day, the boys wake up, and Liam reveals that he knew that the boys snuck out last night because of their current conditions. Regardless, Liam is willing to forgive them because of their comeuppance (their humiliation being posted online) and decides to give them a bacon breakfast. As they eat, Liam reveals that he slaughtered his favorite pig, Virginia, to make the bacon, since she lost a mud wrestling match yesterday, making Clyde pass out and Rusty to go and hurl. Suddenly, Virginia is revealed to be perfectly fine, revealing it was just a joke, but Liam warns the viewers to never cross him again, leaving Lincoln and Zach speechless at what they've just witnessed. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Girl Jordan *Jessica DiCicco as Zach / Karate Girl *Lara Jill Miller as Liam *Andre Robinson as Clyde *Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes / Party Boy *Hannah Nordberg as Mollie *Daniel DiMaggio as Artie Andrew, Penelope, Kat, Joy, Sadie, Renee, Hattie, Unnamed Boy 1, Unnamed Boy 5, Unnamed Girl 1, and Unnamed Girl 2 have no lines in this episode. Trivia *This is the first episode to be written by Kyle Marshall. *The title of this episode references the fact that Liam lives on a farm. **This is also the first time that Liam's farm is shown in the series. *The premise of this episode is similar to "In Tents Debate", as both episodes involve someone conflicted on going to one place over the other. *Lincoln appears on the title card as the milk spill. *One of the episode's storyboards by Miguel Puga reveals two deleted scenes. **When the boys were playing (what is assumed to be Marco Polo) in the cornfield, a bull comes out of nowhere, and rams over Zach. **When the boys were exposed at the party, the boys ran away instead of walking to the exit. *According to Lincoln, he currently holds the title for best cannonball, and because he was unable to compete against Mollie to defend it, there's a possibility that Mollie now holds the title for best cannonball. *Girl Jordan's dog is based on Jordan Rosato's dog, Ajax.https://www.instagram.com/p/BmG_XlWBbUX/?taken-by=jordie_lala *This episode reveals the following: **Liam's favorite animal on the farm is a pig named Virginia. **Rusty is allergic to hot sauce. *'Innuendo': At the end, Liam states that the breakfast was thanks to Virginia, since she lost the wrestling, implying that they’re eating her. It was then revealed to be a joke. References *''Pasture Bedtime'' - The title of this episode is a pun of the phrase "past your bedtime". Running Gags *The boys getting hurt at Liam's slumber party. *Things going wrong for the boys at the pool party. *Lincoln trying to defend his cannonball record. References es:Pastura para Dormir he:ישנים באסם id:Pasture Bedtime ru:Ночёвка на пастбище